


Relik

by KymAdventures



Category: Kym, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy setting, Kym Adventures, Ruins, Sex, Sexual, Threesome, relic, statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KymAdventures/pseuds/KymAdventures
Summary: Jezabel's an adventurer with a secret, and in this world of sex and love, of old relics and older Gods, she's decided to use that secret to her fullest advantage. A scion of the God who created this world, Kym, Jezabel goes throughout the world, enacting her Father's will while also getting front-row seats to some of the sexiest action there is on this plane of existence.





	1. Chapter 1

Jezabel took her first cautious steps down the old stairs. The still air wasn’t dusty, and she could thank the thousands of scarab-automatons for that. The little brass bugs skittered through the ground, over her boots, mending and fixing what they could with little spells and stored magic. It was charming, really, to see them scatter about in front of her, only to rush back and fix what they saw as subpar.

Before her were two statues, one of silver and one of gold, made to perfectly resemble the Lamati in form, from the woman’s perfectly shaped and petite breasts to the man’s long and perpetually erect penis. Jezabel, as if by instinct, got to work. Three buttons undone, and she was on the man, rubbing the smooth silver shaft with her breasts. She shivered from the cold as she brushed her nipples against the man’s metallic body.

It warmed up, the penis becoming more and more like one of flesh and blood, as the automaton came to life. Jezabel felt two strong, solid hands clamp against her shoulders. It was working. She let her breasts hang down, and lowered herself just a little more, licking the statue’s dick along the shaft. Slowly, methodically, she worked it, cupping the balls and gently working the shaft. A kiss here, a gentle purr there, until finally, the statue was active and reawakened.

Jezabel stood up, a sly smile marking her face.

“So, you ready to let me in?”

The statue shook its head. Jezabel sighed, and took off the rest of her gear, dropping her backpack and her sword and her pants before laying down on the floor in front of the statue.

“Alright,” she said, “take me.”

The statue nodded, getting down and laying on top of Jezabel, threading their fingers together as it inserted itself. Jezabel moaned gently, letting the warm, hard silver cock fill her. It felt good, really good, as it vibrated ever-so-slightly. The automaton started thrusting, slow and steady and unchanging like the metal it had been constructed from, and Jezabel enjoyed every second of it. She gripped the automaton’s back, her fingers pressing into the metal.

It could have just been her imagining it, but she almost felt like the penis was growing. If not growing, then maybe…yes…oh, yes…

She let out a long, low groan as the automaton’s dick started to vibrate more and more, pulses of pleasure flowing throughout her body. It kept its pace, and if the automaton had any ability to feel joy, it wasn’t expressing it. No sound, no smirk, nothing indicating the fucking was anything more than just its pre-programmed response. As if that mattered at all to Jezzy, who was busy massaging her clit, too distracted by how good this all felt to notice her partner’s silence.

Then the golden statue moved, the woman approaching the two of them got down to her knees and spoke. Obviously, a more complex automaton, but still a machine. Her voice was silky and sweet, hitting every right note a voice could.

“Mind if I join?”

Jezabel nodded, letting out another moan that sort of sounded like a ‘yes,’ and the golden statue joined them, pushing the silver one up and getting to work on Jezabel’s breasts. It cupped them in its hands, cold metal kneading her warm skin, working in sync, as if in some sort of magical commune with the other statue. Jezabel shivered as the gold fingers fondled and groped. Soon, the automaton opened its mouth, running a tongue over her nipples and kissing her neck. It was gentle, oh-so-gentle. It was cold, and every single lick and kiss and rub left her feeling chilled. It only made everything better, her body pressed up against the cool silver and gold as her loins became ever warmer and wetter.

Soon enough, she felt the silver automaton slow down, taking long and deeper thrusts. With any luck, it’d be done with her soon, and she could move on to the more interesting things inside.

Then the golden statue took action, sitting itself just over Jezabel’s face. She stared into the immaculately-sculpted pussy. The statue brought its hand down, pushing back the flesh-metal and showing its clit. Jezabel took the hint, and grabbed the statue by the ass, lifting herself up just an inch or so to get at it. Her tongue pressed against the metal, expecting cold and dry, like, well, a statue that had been untouched for hundreds of years.

To her pleasant surprise, it was wet and warm, but it still tasted like metal. Jezabel didn’t care, it was hardly the worst thing she had eaten out, and it wasn’t like she was only giving. The silver statue was modifying its style, slowly but surely. The three of them lay together, experiencing bliss (or at least, one of them was). She felt herself ebbing, ever closer to climax, until the statue stopped thrusting.

She stopped licking, leaning over to see what had happened. It was there, motionless. Jezabel was…concerned, for only a moment, until she felt herself beginning to fill. Something, hot and thick, pumping into her body. At that moment, she orgasmed, every muscle in her body contracting and twitching as she nearly screamed. The silver statue got up, the essence of pure magical energy dribbling out from between Jezabel’s folds. The golden one left her, too, assuming its position at the gates.

After Jezabel collected herself enough to stand, she got dressed hastily, putting her armor on and strapping her sword to her side. The tiny puddle of magical essence glowed with a warm light before dissipating after Jezabel’s skin stopped touching it. What was already inside her would be more than enough to last her, though, and it seemed the statues were content. The silver one’s penis was flaccid, a grin replacing its previously dour expression, and the gates to the city were wide open.

“Thank you,” Jezabel said, tipping her hat to the statues. “I’ll be back later if you want a second round.”

And with that, she entered the city.


	2. Magin

The entire complex was alive now. Massive gears and clock-springs were chugging along, magically-infused steam engines brought back to life by her doing. She could still feel the thick silver rod inside her, even as she passed into the deeper parts of the complex. The scarabs were following her now, not because she was a trespasser, but because she seemed to radiate the life-giving magical essence. She passed through the main entrance hall, looking for the Scriptorum. These places were almost always orderly, with large signs detailing where everything was in relation to another.

Jzabel had lived long enough, and enough lives, to remember when the builders of these places were alive, before they were wiped out by…well, it wasn’t relevant how they died, merely that they were. She sort of missed them, the men were always big but never too big, the women has breasts that always seemed just right, and everyone was always willing. They would be, if they hadn’t gone down another path, the perfect disciples of Kym’s will in the world.  

Unfortunately, that other path meant they didn’t have time to deactivate their security, which was rather inconvientant for Jezabel and her plans, given the security automatons weren’t so easily seducable. She drew her sword, the thin rapier giving her little boost in confidence, unsure if it would do anything to the clockwork-and-metal machines that would surely awaken.

Of course, the automatons were armed with weapons much better than hers. She could see them lining the walls, posing as statues, but the clockwork internals gave away their true purpose. Maybe if she just…passed by silently, without touching anything, they wouldn’t notice her. Or maybe this complex was merciful, and would let the woman who powered it through without an issue.

Or maybe one of them would point the tip of a halberd at her throat. Even after the centuries of non-use, the point was as sharp as ever. Jezabel took a step back, hoping that the automaton had not signalled to the others yet. It advanced, keeping pace with Jezabel. Its slow, cantankerous movement gave Jezabel an idea, one that could either save her life, or result in her being gutted and dying a painful, slow, death on the bronze tiles of the city streets.

She rushed past the automaton, turning around and getting herself behind it. It couldn’t do anything but move slowly, taking steps to turn around. Jezabel thrust her rapier deep into the back of the automaton. The crunch of gears and snapping of springs sounded out, and it stopped moving, its body drooping as its mechanics failed. The halberd dropped to the ground with a clang.

Jezabel waited a moment, unsure if the others would wake up. After a few seconds, it seemed like the coast was clear, so she picked up the halberd and made her way down the hall again. It was heavy, much, much heavier than her rapier, but she was sure it’d be a lot more effective.

Particularly since the rapier had been crushed and bent into a mockery of its former self, less a sword and more a bent rod of steel with a fancy handle. She left it behind, mourning its loss for just a moment before resolving to carry on. She could always get another.

Through the halls, down to the Scriptorum, it was a pretty direct path. The Scriptorum was a massive building, with slates of bronze carrying wisdom as old as Kym itself, some even having the very words of the Creator-God etched on them. The entire place was bathed in a gentle light, blue and bright, reflecting off of the bronze and copper that made up every bit of architecture here. Jezabel decided to take the direct path, going to the shelf that was closest to the orb and climbing it.

The great clattering of metal tablets didn’t bother her. They would survive, and the scarabs would put them back when they found them. She climbed up, ten feet, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five, until she reached the ceiling. She positioned the halberd directly at the orb that lit up the room.

With all her strength, she threw it right at the orb. It shattered with a resounding crack, magical energy stored for millenia exploded out. Jezabel fell, only to be caught by the being she had released. Grateful, the Magin embraced her with its tentacles, tickling her ever-so-slightly with the warm, gentle, and fuzzy embrace. It pulled her towards her, and the central humanoid form of the Magin bowed to her, the thousands of tentacles that formed and dissipated around it motioning in the same way.

“Hello, Scion of Kym,” they said, “I am free, thanks to you. How might I repay this generosity?”

“I want you to be bound to me. I need someone like you, and I can’t have you fading away.”

“You wish to become my anchor to this world? Very well,” the Magin said, standing up straight. “Then I suppose you, Scion of Kym, know what to do.”

Jezabel did, and no sooner then the words had been spoken she prepared herself. It was a ritual, sure, but it would be enjoyable. The second time today she had been fucked, and in less than an hour too! With any luck, the essence within her would be enough to bind this Magin to the world before it faded.

 _Only one way to find out,_ she thought to herself as she lifted her skirt up. 


	3. Essence

The Magin brought her closer, leaning down and gently kissing her on the cheek.

“Now,” they said. “Where will I find the essence?”

Jezabel chuckled as she guided one of the tentacles down to her groin. In a moment of understanding, the Magin nodded, adjusting her in the air until her pussy was level with its mouth.

A gentle kiss, here and there, around her slit and on her thighs. She shuddered, the warm and half-material lips pressing against her flesh felt strangely good. 

A sort of half-there-ness, if that made any sense, that her brain couldn’t fully process, and so it defaulted to pleasure. A tickle, really, on every spot the Magin touched. It only got better when they started licking, gently around her clitoris and slowly, taking their time to cover every spot. The soft, light touches were everything Jezabel needed, everything she wanted.

The tentacles flowed around the air, massaging Jezabel’s back, working out every kink and knot in the muscles, kneading her soft skin until every bit of her felt like jelly. The only thoughts in her head now were something along the lines of “oh yes, oh fuck-god-damn-yes-yes!” as the Magin did its work. Then the Magin slipped their tongue inside of her, and everything, somehow, felt even better. Her body didn’t respond, it just lay there and let the Magin work, every so often letting out a long groan of satisfaction as the tongue hit a particularly good spot, extending deeper and deeper inside of her.

The Magin stepped back, and wiped their mouth. It was over, but Jezabel didn’t want it to be. So, the order of the day was pretty simple.

“Are we done already?” She asked, barely able to stand as the Magin put her down.

“Yes, the ritual is over.”

“I didn’t ask if the ritual was over,” Jezabel said. “I asked if we were done.”

The Magin smiled. “No, I suppose we’re not. Why don’t you come here and we’ll pick up where we left off?”

Jezabel tried her best to get over to the Magin, nearly stumbling as her legs threatened to give out from under her. God, she was still dizzy, and it must have only been a few minutes with the Magin. What would she be like if they actually went and fucked? She didn’t know, and she desperately wanted to find out.

She wrapped her arms around the Magin, whose tentacles now embraced her fully, exploring her body in every which way. The moment was interrupted by the Magin, who before even kissing her again, decided to go through with the formalities of the actual ritual.

“My name is Soshontr-Mkraiom. You are?”

“Fucking…alright…I’m calling you Sos.”

“That is acceptable.”

“I’m Jezabel.”

“We are now bound to each other, Jezabel, until such a time we decide to release each other from the contract. Now, onto the more pressing matters…”  
Jezabel finally noticed that the tentacles had been hard at work, removing her clothing. Her shirt, her corset, her skirt, even her boots, which went up to her mid-thigh, had all been removed. She didn’t even notice until now, didn’t feel the Magin pulling off the cloth or unbuckling her boots. Talk about a soft hand, she giggled to herself as she kissed Sos on the neck, running her lips up and down their neck. Sos did the same, tentacles brushing and curling around her limbs, playing with her breasts and softly pushing against her wet slit.

Went it finally went inside, Jezabel let out a soft gasp. It filled every crevice and corner inside her, not moving, just pulsating slowly and turning itself around inside. She clung tighter to Sos, trying to control her breathing, trying to not devolve into just gasps and groans. It felt so good, every little thing they did, every little movement, brought her closer and closer and closer.

And finally, she came.

The orgasm lasted long, longer than she thought possible, let alone normal, as it came in waves, pulsing and reverberating through her body like some echo of bliss that just would not stop. She didn’t moan or gasp or anything, just held on tighter to Sos and let herself enjoy it.  
Sos let her down slowly, retracting the tentacles into their body before speaking.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself, Jezabel, Scion of Kym.”

“Yeah…I really did,” she laughed, leaning against one of the bookshelves. She opened her arms up, inviting Sos in for a cuddle. “I…”  
She noticed that Sos didn’t have genitals. In fact, their entire body was just humanoid, lacking any distinct features. A face, sure, arms and legs and a torso, all present, but they shifted and changed so often and so subtly that each moment to the next had a look that was slightly different from the last. The only constant were the tentacles, now kept close to their back.

“…can’t pay you back for that, can I?”

“No, you can’t. At least, not in your state,” they chuckled. “Magin can only mate with Magin, Jezabel. That does not mean we can’t find pleasure in…pleasuring others. But no, beyond being Bound, there is nothing that you can give me.”

Jezabel frowned. That was beyond unfortunate, she always wanted to leave a partner satisfied. And so, she decided to take the other route. If they couldn’t fuck, at least they could cuddle each other. Sos seemed happy enough with that arrangement, the two of them holding each other as Jezabel drifted off to sleep.

Today had been…very good indeed.


End file.
